love found impossible
by Tabs14
Summary: Jayfeather is slowly but surely falling into a depression, he is important to a future prophisy and if he dies rock will be in a heap of mouse dung, so he does the only thing he can, he saves him. i swear to god if you flame me...............
1. beginnings

_**Ok you can call me tabs I hope you like this chapter, I intend to add way more chapters to this story.**_

"wake up young one, you have a busy day ahead of you" she heard a gruff voice say, it was not like the

voice she heard often, that voice sounded like a stream gently flowing over rocks, this one was much

different. "you do not have a name yet do you? I shall give you a proper one from the place you shall l

live…. On second thought, Ask a cat named firestar when you arrive this is what he smells like, follow this

scent to the camp" as he said the last bit she dared to open her eyes and sniffed the clump of fur the cat had

pushed up to her, she memorized the smell and rose to her legs, they were stiff as if she hadn't walked for

her whole life, witch she hadn't since 10 minutes ago she was a stick.

The cats features would have made any other cat cringe but he was the first cat she had ever seen but she

had only heard one other voice before. "his name is jayfeather" the tom said, in the dim light of the moon

she could see his features more clearly, he had barely any fur, long, twisted claws and budging eyes she

didn't mind. She started off towards the camp and stared up at the stars that were dimming as dawn came, s

he looked back to thank the cat but he was gone, only a single rock was left in his place, she thought nothing

of it as she walked on to her near future as a warrior cat.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try harder in the future.**_

_**p.s. I hope you're happy panthara.**_


	2. authors note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Ok I am very sorry that I haven't updated…. I have just had a bit of writers block and am just getting **_

_**through it with the help of my oh so creative friends…. I am deciding what the new arrival is to be named **_

_**but I have a few ideas…. So bottom line no worries I will update soon with the arrival into thunderclan…**_

_**Oh and I must warn you, it will be changing points of view throughout the story… enjoy!**_


	3. arrivel

_SPOILER TO THOSE WHO HAVN'T READ ALL THE LATEST BOOKS!_

**Cold, everything was cold, yet there it was, the sun shining down on the all to cheerful thunderclan camp, **

_**I'd like to see how they would feel if they were blind**_ jayfeather thought, _**let them feel like they are in **_

_**Eternal darkness for every almost every moon of their pitiful life **_jayfeather was walking through the camp 

when he heard his so called mother talking to his so called grandfather "I'm worried about him firestar, he 

seems to have lost interest in everything since hollyleaf died" squirrelflight said " I would be sad if you or 

leafpool died" firestar replied "I know it's just he is so important to me that he doesn't make the same 

choices hollyleaf made, he can't live like that!" it didn't take a genus to know who she was talking about

even though lionblaze was way worse off, it took almost till sun high one day to get him to eat, so why 

were they so worried about him? All thoughts of food were forgotten when one cat yowled out "intruder!"

Every cat was alert in an instant and jayfeather ended up pushed into the nursery like he was a kit. Man he 

hated everything about his life here, he wished it would just end.

_**Authors note: **_

_**Sorry it took so long to update I hope you don't hate me…**_

_**Sincerely tabs.**_


	4. her part of the arrivel

**A/N oh my god I am so sorry, I just got preoccupied with my other stories………. I swear, I give you my lunitics honor that this will never happen again until this story is finished!!!!! I also want to give a special thanks to one of my best friends, she actually wrote this chapter, and allowed me to use it, she will now get her own cat in the story, either later on or ASAP. **

**Yours truly,**

**A very sorry tabs**

The forest was hard on her paws and the scent trail was stale, almost impossible to follow. But other scents

filled her nostrils, she felt distracted as birds flew over her head. She had to find firestar! She bounded

through the brambles and jumped other fallen branches " wow! " she could run. She felt the wind in her fur

and the sweet smell of firestar was getting clearer. She felt excitement, just then a crackle sounded in the

hard leaves. The she-cat slid on the wet leaves to a stop. And shot around to see what the noise came from.

The smell was sweet and warm. She peered around to see the mouse. It looked good. Even though she knew

how to be a she-cat after being a scratched up stick for so long, she didn't know how to hunt. But she was

set on trying. She gathered up all her strength and pounced at the mouse. She gave chase to it. It ran

quickly but she used her new found speed to catch up with it. When she was so close to catching it another

cat swiftly bit it in the neck. Suddenly two other cats sprang out of the bushes hissing. "what are you doing

on Thunderclan territory?" a cream colored tom demanded. Suddenly he stopped, he stared at her with wide

eyes. "wow" he managed to say. "…" she couldn't even speak! Then she realized she had never spoken

Before "w- w- w- well" she managed to say " I am looking for fire… stare, I mean star! Fire…star" she was

getting scared by the way he was looking at her. All three toms were staring at her. She was freaked out

"what?" she said "you look…. Wow" the older gray tom said, mystified. _their attracted to me! _she thought.

"well ,I was told to see firestar" she winked at the light brown tom (a/n can cats even wink!?! The world

may never know…) "well come this way" he said as he straightened up. " and I'm sorry for taking your

mouse!" (omg he actually apologized!!!) " oh its ok!" she said happily. The cream colored tom

cleared his throat "by the way, my name is berrynose" he managed to say, still in awe. The grey tom spoke

Next "and I'm greystripe and this is birchfall" he flicked his tail toward the light brown tom. "follow me"

berrynose said. The she-cat followed the three toms, with birchfall carrying the mouse. After a long trot

through the forest, with the warriors staring back at her in awe. Soon they were suddenly in a huge clearing.

Instantly all of the toms looked at her. Even the elder looking cats. She was just a young cat! Berrynose

turned around with mystical eyes. "well this is Thunderclan cam, you know? You look amazing." suddenly

a she-cat came up to him and batted him on the ears very hard. _that must be his mate _she thought in

Embarrassment, all at once toms came at her, bragging ant telling her their names, she went through them in

her head:

_Brambleclaw_

_Dustpelt_

_Brakenfur_

_cloudtail _

_Thornclaw_

_Spiderleg_

_Mousesisker - I mean whisker, Mousewhisker_

_Lionblaze_

_Foxleap_

_Toadstep_

_Bumblepaw_

_Longtail_

_And _

_Purdy_

_There! I got them all, except the kits and this cat that heals - it was jay something_

She shook her head, she was getting impatient. "Where is firestar!" she yowled at the crowd of toms, they

suddenly went silent as a fiery cat called her over. She followed him into his den. Then he turned around, it was dark and a little hard to see…

"I am firestar" he said calmly

_**A/N a cliffhanger! I am awesome! But I couldn't have done it with my friend( who is also noted at the top but now has a name) spotted path!!!!!!! Thanks and yes I finally got this typed, stupid Microsoft works, bye for now!**_

**Tabs**


	5. she gets a name

**This is ****my**** story and I know where a line needs to be drawn. This chapter is dedicated to a very special reviewer : stardust of crystalclan, enjoy**

"f-firestar?" the nervous she-cat asked

"I am he" he said

"hello, I was sent to become one of you……" fox-terd (**this story is getting waaaaaaaay too dramatic)**

she needed an excuse and fast

"when her clan was destroyed" a new voice said

"really? I am truly sorry about that, what is your name?" firestar replied

"I'd rather not tell you- it might bring up bad memories"

"ok then, if you are to be one of us you will need a name, me and jayfeather here will think of one that

describes you best, why don't you go and meet some of the clan, I know you have met the toms so how

about going and meeting some of the she-cats?" firestar said with a _meow of laughter_

"thank you firestar" she said walking out

**Jayfeathers pov**

"firestar, she smells of the tunnels"

"and I am sure she has a strong heart, this will prove useful in battle"

"no!" there was something way to familiar about this cat "she must never go into battle'

"and why not-may I ask?"

"I………… was-was-told-in-a-dream-from-starclan!" jayfeather rushed to say-the sooner he stopped lyeing

the sooner he would be able to talk to lionblaze about this strange she-cat

"fine then- I say her name will be tunnelheart"

"I couldn't agree more firestar" and with that jayfeather left his leaders den, as he walked into the

medicine-cat den he heard firestar yowl "All cats old enough to catch their own pray, gather beneath the

high-rock for a clan meeting!" _well so much for his nap _

**Yay I finally finished this chapter and I hope you like it - for those who don't - don't read this story!**

**Tabs out!**


End file.
